Starting Together
by Jaydeezy
Summary: Raven never thought she'd make friends. Or fall in love. But watch as she lives life to become a super hero and makes friends on that very difficult path. BBRae/RobStar/Cinx
1. Chapter 1

It was cold in Gotham. I had no place to go. No one to turn to. I was all alone. I shivered and used my powers to get me a coat. I hadn't eaten since before I got kicked out and I began to wonder how life would be as a homeless girl.  
My names Rachel Roth. I was living with my dad but I got tired of being evil. Inside, I wanted to do something good with my life. So, like a snap of a finger, he kicked me out. Literally. Now, I'm roaming the streets of Gotham in search of a place to stay.

"Why'd he have to do this?" I thought out loud. "Why'd he have to leave me for dead?!" I punched the wall in front of me and howled in pain. "Damnit!"

As I was pacing back and forth, I sensed something coming. It was from the sky and it was coming fast. I watched as the pod got closer and closer.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I slowly brought the pod down to the surface without harming anyone. I looked around it to see if their was a door, but failed to find one. I touched the pod and then something opened. I jumped back and pressed my back up against the brickwall, bracing myself for what was coming out.

Long firey red hair was a visual and I got my powers ready. It looked around and I saw _it_ was a girl. She had small eye brows and green eyes. She caught sight of me and pulled back flying into the wall behind her.

"It's okay, it's okay," I assure her and she calms a bit.

"Blurbog Tigon?" She questions and I gave a confused look. I used my powers to help her speak english.

"Am I on earth?" She asks. I nod.

"Where are you from?" It was my turn to question her.

"I am from Tamaran. I needed to leave stranger," She looked in my eyes. "Am I safe here?"  
"Of course you are," I say and she hugs me.

"I don't think you girls should be here by yourselves," A man says, I recognize him as Bruce Wayne from the poster boards. "Shouldn't you be home."

"We do not have the home," The girl with red hair says and he nods.

"Come with me," Bruce opens the car door to his black Lamborghini and we got inside. It was warm and I relaxed as the heat hit my body. "What is your names?"

"I am Princess Kora from Tamaran," The girl replies.

"Really? And how did you end up here?"

"That is the story I would not like to do the telling."

Bruce nodded and eyed me from the rear view mirror.

"And what about you missy," Bruce says, "What's your name."

"I am Princess Rachel Roth of Azarath," I say. "I was kicked out of my house because I was tired of my dad trying to make me a bad person."

Bruce nodded and we pulled up at a gate. In front was a giant mansion.

"Well you two are in luck," Bruce says driving through the gate, "I have extra rooms in my mansion and I'd like for you to live with me and my collegue Richard."

Kora and I shared a look and nodded, agreeing to be his house guests.

"You two aren't the only ones though," Bruce explains getting out of the car. "We have two other kids like you."

I grew confused. _Like us?_

We went inside where 3 boys were sword fighting. One had blue armour which was strange. I sense he's half robot. Anyways, the other was green and had long pointy ears, with a fang popping out of his bottle lips. It was kinda cute. The last one shared bruces skin tone and looked like a regular human.  
They all stopped when they spotted us.

"Are they the last ones, Masta Bruce?" An older guy with a butlers outfit asks. He nods.

"Yes Alfred, boys come here and meet the rest of our guests."

 _The rest?_

"Boys, this is Rachel and Kora. They will be staying with us."

"Greetings friends," Kora smiled, "I am the happy to meet you."

I just gave a wave.

"Girls, this is Richard, Garfield, and Victor."

"What's up!" They all oddly said together. Bruce left us with them and we all stared at each other. I could feel Garfield staring at me and tried to let it go.

"So, where are you from?" Richard asks.

"We are from the streets," Kora answered and I gave her a look.

"You two were homeless?" Garfield asks. "Why?"

"You can all discuss that at dinner," Alfred tells us, "Masta Bruce has dinner waiting for you all in the dining room."

I follow the guys as Kora links her arm with mine,

"Are you the scared too?"

"No, just not really big with knowing people."

Kora gave a small nod and we made it to the dining room. It was a long table with 3 long candles on it.

"Yum!" Garfield and Victor jump in their chairs as they serve themselves. Victor placing a chicken leg and BBQ beans on his dinner platter as Garfield over whelems his plate with vegtables and what looks white goop.

"What is that?" I gagged sitting in front of the green boy.

"Tofu," Garfield repsonds with a mouthful of it.

"He's a vegetarian," Victor inquires and I nod. I savor my food as I eat, since it's been some time with no food.

"So girls," Richard starts, taking a swig of his soda. "Back to our question from before. Why were you on the streets?"

"I was kicked out," I say nonchalant.

"Kicked out?!" Garfield coughed, "Why?"

"My father, Trigon, wanted me to enslave the human world. But I didn't want to. You know, daddy issues."

Kora was quiet. She played with her food as she remained soundless.

"Kora?" I put a hand on her shoulder and she gave me a weak smile.

"It is the alright, friend Rachel," She says. I sigh and finish eating.

Alfred guided Kora and I to our room, which we shared. It had two beds on opposite sides of the giant room.

"One side is for you Madam Roth and One is for Madam-"

"Kori'notchi but You can just stick with the name Kora."

Alfred nodded and continued,

"Masta Bruce says you can decorate the rooms anyway you'd like."

"That is certainly the cool," clapped my red haired roommate. Alfred left us alone and I began to look around.

"Well, I have no clothes," I mumble as I sit on my bed. Firm, just how I like it.

"I do not have the clothing myself," Kora says as she looked at her own attire.

"It's funny you both said that!" Garfield swung on our door way. "We were gonna head to the mall tomorrow, but for now, you'd better wear our stuff."

After we took our showers, a shirt lied on each of our beds. Mine was a purple and black with a the letters GL on it. Kora had a red and black shirt with an R on it.  
 _Wearing boys clothes already. This was gonna be interesting._


	2. Chapter 2

**I just noticed I posted the wrong chapter for the wrong story.. Anyways here's the write chapter!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to shuffling feet. I saw Kora's bed was made as I got up. Walking to what seemed to be the kitchen, Garfield sat at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

"Morning Ra-" He started but stopped, staring at me with heart shaped eyes as I walked in. I forgot I was only wearing his long shirt and underwear. It revealing more than I remembered.

"Um, good morning Garfield," I blush rushing back to my room. I used my magic to put on my Cloak and leotard. Garfield and Victor went with Kora and I to the mall while Richard was at school.

"So, what store first?" Victor asked as we went up the escalator.

"I do wish to find a new outfit for the wearing."  
We walked into a store that struck odd to me.

"Old Navy? Is this for armed forces uniforms?"

"No Rae," Garfield chuckled, "They sell regular clothing."

"Don't call me that," I growl as Garfield puts his hands up in defeat.

"Okay, okay." We got all the clothes we needed and spent over a billion dollars. Boy, were we lucky to have an unlimited amount of money on the credit card he gave.

"I'm hungry," complained Garfield rubbing his stomach.

"We have to get back to Bruce's mansion," I inform him, "Alfred can make us food there."

"I too have the feeling of the hunger," Kora agreed. Victor also felt famished.

"Ugh!" I groan, "Fine, we'll go get something to eat."

Victor suggested the Gotham City Grill which Garfield denied since there was no vegetarian food there. Kora wanted something with mustard and I really didn't care.

"You pick Rachel," Victor says and I shrug. I looked around to find something for their satisfaction,

"We're going to the taco truck right there," I order as I fly to the truck.

"They have burritos there so I'm good," Garfield agrees and we make our way to the truck. We all ordered a taco (except for Garfield who insisted on having a bean burrito)  
Kora drenched her chicken taco in mustard as we all stared in disgust.

"Uh Kor, did you have to eat it with mustard?" Victor gagged.

"Is it not the proper way to eat the taco?" Kora asked, a little worried.

"You're fine Kora," I lie to make everyone stop talking.

Once we got back to the mansion, Richard was back from school and was eating a sandwich.

"I was getting worried you guys would never show," He says hopping out of his chair.

"We did the shopping!" cheered Kora. I sensed Richard's admiration for Kora and groaned.

"Well, you needed it because you can't walk be around in the same clothes."

I rolled my eyes and went to my room. I wasn't used to the whole, "spending time with people" thing. It was kind of irritating to be honest.  
Garfield came in the room moments later to drop off clothes and gave me a look.

"What?" I growl.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"What makes you think I'm not okay?"

"I can sense it. I can sense something on you. Like glum or something."

"How?"

"Animal instincts Rachel. So what's wrong?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." He nodded, not arguing my request.  
I'm not that type of person who likes to share their feeling either. I've always been able to hide them away in a place I hate to call, Nevermore. I sighed. Maybe I should go visit. I shook my head and looked at the clothes Garfield just set down.  
Garfield sent a certain vibe when he was around me. He was, different. I didn't know what I felt about him but whatever I did feel, I didn't like.  
After Garfield left, I noticed a couple of things were floating in the air.

"What the-" My attempts to bring the objects back to the surface were failures. Why weren't my powers agreeing with me? I decided to take a deep breath and calm down. Everything flew back to their normal position, not broken.

"Phew!" I wiped my head. I was relieved no one witnessed my power mount function.

* * *

I was meditating in my room when Kori flew in. She was humming something while she folded the clothes on her bed. I felt her happiness and knew she'd tell me what's going on so I just asked.

"What's got you on your toes?" Kori only gave me a confused and looked at her feet.

"But friend Rachel, I am not on my toes."

"It's an expression Kori. It's like asking why you're so happy."

"Oh. I do not know. It is like when I am around Friend Richard, he makes my tummy have the butterflies."

"So you like him?"

"Well, I like all my friends."

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I mean more than a friend."

Kori only blinked and sat down. She must've been thinking about it.

"Maybe I do. Is that the bad?"

"No. It happens sometimes."

"Do you like someone more than the friend?"

Instantly Garfield popped up in my head and I noticed things floating in the air again. _So much for no one seeing my power mount function._

"Um, friend Rachel? Is that the normal?"

"No, just uh, give me a second." I took a deep breath and calmed down. I heard something crash loudly.

"What happened?" Garfield, Victor, and Richard ran into the room. On the floor was a lamp shattered into a million pieces.

"My powers were just acting up," I tell them.

"Well maybe you should tell Bruce," Richard says.

"Tell me what?" Bruce's voice made me jump and I looked to see him behind the boys. _Great, now he's in this._

* * *

"I don't see anything wrong with your powers," Bruce says scanning my body. "You're part demon, correct?"

"Yea, how'd you know that."

Bruce sighed and called everyone else down.

"Kids, I have something to tell you. However you have to swear that not a soul hears this from you."

We all nod. Bruce leads us to the basement which was completely empty.

"You have an empty basement?" Victor questioned. "That's what you wanted to tell us?"

"You'll see," Richard says and as he said that the floor dropped. We all went falling down, Bruce and Richard the only ones staying calm. We all landed hard on the floor, tumbling on top of each other as Richard and Bruce landed flawlessly on their feet.  
My eyes widened at the sight before me.

"Is that the-"

"Bat-mobile?"

"Yes. Children, Dick and I have brought you here because we need your help. You are the only gifted children Dick's age that can help us. I have brought you here to train you to become superheros to protect one of the worse parts of Gotham."

"Jump City," Richard says. He walks over to a case and inside was the Robin suit Robin normally wore.

"Dude, are you Robin?" Garfield asks. Richard nodded and put his hand on the glass.

"That's awesome!" Victor yells and gives Richard a fist bump.

"Wait a minute," I say. "You're telling me that you want us to become superheros?"

Bruce nodded.

"Well count us in!" Garfield says.

"Totally," Victor agrees.

"I too want to be the superhero," Kori puts her two cents in. Everyone then looks at me. I honestly didn't know if this was what I wanted. _With my powers acting up, could I really defend a city? Become a superhero with other kids?_ I took a deep breath.

"I'm in."

* * *

 **Thank you all for the reviews! They really did make my day! Well, with me being in High School and having a lot of homework everyday, I won't be able to update on weekdays. Only weekends. So I will update this story on Saturdays so put that on your calender's ;)  
**

 **Jae Deezy out! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again I'm sorry for posting the wrong chapter for chapter 2. I abbreviate my chapters by title and mixed it up with one of my other stories. Anyways, here's chapter 3.  
**

* * *

Before we began training I thought it would be right to talk to Bruce about my powers. He was typing on his giant computer.

"Mr. Wayne," I say flying up to him. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Is something wrong, Rachel?"

"Yes. My powers."

"What's wrong with your powers?" He asks turning to me.

"Well, I don't know. It's like they have a mind of their own."

"Hey Rachel, we're all going to the movies. Wanna come?" Garfield asked and the computer exploded. Bruce looked at me and slightly smirked.

"No Garfield," Bruce answers for me, "Rachel and I have some stuff to work on. You guys go without her."

Garfield nods with a disappointed look and goes upstairs with the others. Bruce turns to me and I look down.

"I think I know why your powers are acting up."

Bruce puts me on a scanner and presses buttons on a tiny screen.

"Since your half demon half human, emotions isn't something you're used to having. I see you've developed feelings for Garfield and don't know how to contain your powers when you're around him."

"How do I control it?" I asked.

"Get used to being around him. Maybe if you tell him-"

"No!" I yell before I can catch myself. "No. I-I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I just... Can't," I get off the scanner and transported myself to my room. Sitting on my bed was a note.

 _Sorry you couldn't come. Maybe you could come with us another time. Or maybe just me. ~Garfield._

I stared at the note for a while and thought. _Maybe telling him isn't such a bad idea._

* * *

It was the next day and Bruce wanted us to start our training. But he said he wanted to do something fun first.

"How about Superhero names?" He suggested. Everyone cheered besides me.

"I wanna be Cyborg!" Victor said.

"I'm Beast boy!" Announced Garfield.

"I do not know the superhero names," Kori said sadly.

"Do you have any real powers? Besides flying of course," Richard asked. Kori nodded and her eyes turned into green orbs. Her hands were surrounded by green energy as well and she threw a bolt at a target.

"In Tamaran, we have use star bolts to attack our enemies."

"Then your name shall be, Starfire."

Kori clapped and gave Richard a bone crushing hug. He faintly asked her to let him go and took a big deep breath once released.

"What about you Rachel?" Victor asked, "What's your name gonna be."

"The name I was born with," I answered.

"I don't think you can do that," Richard says, "In order to hide your secret Identity, you have to have a hero name."

"Fine, someone give me one then."

"How about Madam Mysterious?" Victor suggested and I shook my head.

"Bored Broad?" Richard offered and once I again I declined. Victor and Richard took turns shooting out names until Garfield spoke up.

"What about Raven? Your cloak looks like one when it's opened and it's close to Rachel."

I nodded, seeing that the name fit me perfectly.

"Alright children, you have your names. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, and your leader Robin. All together you are the Teen Titans."

Everyone smiled (I gave a small smirk) and training began. Everyone was really talented. Richard, I mean Robin, was good with using a staff and basic combat. Starfire was very powerful and had really good aim so her power was of good use, Cyborg upgraded himself and has sonic cannons and was really powerful. Then there was Beast Boy. Even though his powers seem counterproductive, he really knows how to use them. Each target given was attacked with a different animal. It was really nice watching him.

"Ms. Roth!" Bruce snaps. I jump, startled, and look at him. "What are you doing?"

"Observing," I reply.

"Really? Since you have the time to observe then we have the time to observe. Let's see what you can do."

"Well if you insist," I say with a bit of sass in my voice. I went into the middle of the training course and sat in lotus position.

"What is she doing?" Cyborg asked. Everyone shrugged. I heard Bruce whisper something and then sensed someone come towards me. I quickly shot up and used my dark magic to throw them. It seemed to be Starfire. Bruce motioned for Cyborg to go next and Cyborg shot a sonic cannon at me. I used my magic to form a shield and blocked it.

"Best you got?" I challenged. Cyborg smirked and came towards me and threw a punch. I used magic to block each one and threw a couple of my own. I could sense someone else hurling themselves at me. I moved out the way and Robin rammed right into Cyborg. Starfire came back for more and I blocked her attacks and threw dark beams at her.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I yelled and everything used in the course slammed into her. I looked at her with a smirk but was knocked down by something sharp in my back. I fell forward and looked back to see Beast boy in Rhino form huffing. My heart pounded.

 _Did he just hit me?_ I asked myself. I felt rage come in and couldn't control it. All four of the eyes I had opened and turned a dark red color. My inner demon was coming out. I could sense Beast boy's fear and he braced himself.

 _No stop!_ I try telling myself. _You're gonna hurt him!_

"You dare to try me?" My rage questioned, it's voice mixed with my inner demon and regular voice. "Think again."

I used my dark magic to grab him and slam him into the wall. Rage finally let me free and my eyes went back to normal.

"Garfield!" I yelled. I ran to him and examined his body. He groaned in pain when I shifted him towards me. "I-I'm so sorry, I don't know what got over me."

"Get him to the medic!" Bruce orders.

"No!" I protest. Bruce gives me a look. "I did this to him, I can fix it."

I took a deep breath and used my magic to heal his body. It was a blue-ish color and wrapped itself around Beast boy's body. Within minutes, the process was complete.

"Whoa, how did you-"

"Dark magic," I say. "I can do a lot with it."


End file.
